Deep Trouble II/TV episode
Deep Trouble is a two-part episode of the Goosebumps TV series. Despite the title of the episode (and the DVD) being titled "Deep Trouble", the episode itself is actually based on Deep Trouble II. The episodes aired on Fox during the Fox Kids block on September 16, 1998, as the seventh and eighth episodes of Season 4. They were directed by William Fruet. It was the final episode of the Goosebumps television series. Cast * Laura Vandervoort as Sheena Deep * Tod Fennell as Billy Deep * Paul Miller as Dr. Harold Deep * Mark Ellis as Jake Ritter * Alex Fallis as Fish Face #1 * Jason McSkimming as Luis Ferrara * Daniel MacPherson as Kid * Yani Gellman as Young Man * Richard Quesnel as Stranger * Maria Vacratsis as Janet * Brittani Cox as Kaleb * Yani Gellman as Young Man Differences from the Book * In both Deep Trouble and Deep Trouble II, Billy is twelve and Sheena is ten. However, in this episode and its predecessor, Sheena appears to be the same age as Billy, possibly even older. * In the TV version, Ritter ends up becoming a part man, part fish sideshow attraction, which is presumably the work of the fish mutants. In the book version of Deep Trouble II, Sheena drinks a bottle of iced tea, but soon discovers that the tea she drank could be the plankton mixture that was turning the ocean life into mutants. ** Ritter also plays the role of Dr. D's assistant similar to Alexander DuBrow from the original Deep Trouble. * In the episode, the plankton (called "D23") is an experiment Dr. D and Ritter created to possibly solve world hunger and making fish big is a side effect of it. In the book, making fish big was the intention of the plankton from the start. * In the book, the side effect of humans drinking the plankton is that they become a normal fish. In the episode, they become a mutant half fish creature. * Dr. Deep's lab is on land rather than a ship. Trivia * Despite the fact that the TV version is adapted from the plot of Deep Trouble II, the episode is simply titled Deep Trouble, which can lead to confusion for people who were expecting the episode to be adapted from the original book instead of its sequel. ** Similarly, the DVD for this episode uses the art from Deep Trouble, not Deep Trouble II. * Jason McSkimming, who played a fish mutant, would later star in an episode of Are You Afraid of the Dark? called The Tale of the Last Dance about a mutant, in the role of the mutant's rival. * The costume for the green fish mutant is recycled from the Piranha Person from "Shocker on Shock Street.". * The giant ant appears to be the same one used in "Awesome Ants". * When Billy calls Sheena "Sheena of the Jungle", he is referring to the comic book series Sheena, Queen of the Jungle -- about a girl named Sheena whose parents were killed in the Safari. Sheena was raised by a mystical witch woman of an African tribe. * Laura Vandervoort (Sheena) played Nadine in Season 3's "The Haunted House Game". * Paul Miller (Dr. Harold Deep) played Mr. Holmes in Season 3's 'The Barking Ghost'. * Maria Vacratsis (Janet) played the bus driver in Season 3's "Werewolf Skin". * Tod Fennell (Billy) bares a resemblance to that of Kaj-Erik Eriksen, who also played a different character named Billy in Season 1's Welcome to Camp Nightmare. Gallery Characters SheenaDeepTV.png|Sheena Deep BillyDeepTV.png|Billy Deep Dr D.jpg|Dr. Harold Deep Dr.RitterTV.png|Jake Ritter FishFace1(DT)TV.png|Fish Face #1 FishFace2(DT)TV.png|Fish Face #2 FishFace3(DT)TV.png|Fish Face #3 Jason McSkimming - Deep Trouble.jpg|Luis Ferrara Kid(DT)TV.png|Kid Deep Trouble Part 1 - 9.jpg|Young Man Stranger(DT)TV.png|Stranger Janet(DT)TV.png|Janet Scenes Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_1.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_2.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_3.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_4.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_5.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_6.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_7.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_8.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_9.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_1_-_10.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_2_-_1.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_2_-_3.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_2_-_4.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_2_-_5.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_2_-_6.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_2_-_7.jpg Deep_Trouble_Part_2_-_8.gif Deep_Trouble_Part_2_-_9.jpg Media Deeptrouble2-dvd.png|2005 DVD release. Note that it uses the same art from the first Deep Trouble. Itcamefromdeeptrouble-doubledvdpack.jpg|''Deep Trouble'' alongside It Came from Beneath the Sink! as part of a double DVD pack. Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes directed by William Fruet Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series)